Fai's Class
by KuroFaiSplee
Summary: Kurogane and Fai are at school. Kurogane is in history, but Fai is in sex ed. class. Fai doesn't want to watch the video, but would rather instead to show Kurogane all the things he's learned in class. Now with sequel! Fai's AP Class!


**Fai's Class**

"Meet me in the bathroom on the D hall in ten minutes."

That is what the text message said.

He would obey, but why is he going?

"Why?" was the reply.

Kurogane quickly took a look around after sending the message to ensure that no one saw him, particularly not Mr. Hobbes, his nasty, brutish, and short history teacher. He hadn't. Mr. Hobbes was still facing the board, lecturing diligently about John Locke and his impact on both European and American history.

Kurogane's phone vibrated quite loudly and as soon as he noticed, he coughed to cover it up, and swore in his head for not turning off the vibration.

After he turned his phone on silent, he read the reply, which was: "It's a surprise!"

With quick, constant glances up to the front of the classroom, Kurogane typed into a new message, "After Hobbes is done lecturing? 15 minutes?" and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"John Locke's _Essay Concerning Human Understanding_, his most famous work, advocates the idea that humans are not born with innate ideas. He thought that the "tabula rasa", or blank slate, was written over time by experiences in one's life. Personally, I must disagree with Locke, and turn in favor of the idea of absolutism. Because humans are not born empty, we are born with the desire to have sex and hurt things, and thus, we should be controlled by one all-powerful ruler with unquestionable power, rather than giving our savage race "liberal rights" like life and liberty! Ugh! Yes, Syaoran?"

"Not to get into an ideological debate, but in the case of an absolutist monarch, wouldn't the monarch also have the same inborn desires you say we all do? Which would mean, in my opinion, that he should not have dominion over the rest of his people in an oppressive hegemony to subdue the desires that you say every human, including him, is born with just because he happens to be in a position to do so."

Kurogane quietly laughed along with the rest of the class at Syaoran's very intelligent observation and overturning of Hobbes's political theory before checking his phone for the next text message.

"If we wait that long, we wont have time for the surprise! 6 minutes!"

"Fine." Kurogane texted back.

Mr. Hobbes scowled and growled without really offering Syaoran a good opposing argument on that point, and continued to teach.

The next four minutes seemed to drag by as Hobbes wrapped up his lesson on Locke and the rest of the class took notes.

"Alright, class. As a special treat for our Enlightenment chapter, we are going to read a short book…" he paused as the class groaned "...called Candide, by Voltaire, who I will talk a little about as… Mr. Suwa passes out the paperbacks."

A bit of panic struck Kurogane as his name was called because he had not been paying attention.

"What?"

"Please pass out these books, Mr. Suwa?" Mr. Hobbes repeated.

"Oh, actually, could someone else? I need to use the restroom." Kurogane said, knowing that he wouldn't be on time for his meeting if he had to pass out books. When Mr. Hobbes opened his mouth to protest, Kurogane went into acting mode. "It's an emergency." he said standing up.

"Well, alright Mr. Suwa. Please take the bathroom pass and leave before you make a mess."

Kurogane didn't hear anything else distinctively that went on in that classroom. He thought he heard Mr. Hobbes made Syaoran pass out the books. Regardless, all he cared about was getting to the D hall where he was called.

Kurogane was on the opposite side of the school. He sprinted when possible, only walking when someone else was on the same hall as he.

When he finally reached the D hall restroom facilities, he was half out of breath, partially from running, but mostly from anxiety. But, the long ten minute wait was over. Kurogane pushed open the door to reveal a long hall of stalls. Standing at the very end of the hall was who he had been expecting, the one who had summoned him.

"You're right on time, Kurgy," Fai said with a bit of mystery in his voice, as if he had called "Kurgy", who was now walking toward him, for a mission.

"Yeah, I'm here. So what's this all about?" Kurogane asked.

Fai looked as if he was about to explode with excitement. Not the usual happy excitement that was seen by all on a daily basis, but a different sort.

"What is that look for?" Kurogane asked.

Fai just smiled mischievously and leaped into the last and biggest stall. Kurogane followed, but stopped short when Fai slammed the door shut behind them, locked it, and proceeded to unbutton Kurogane's pants.

"Umm..." Kurogane started, rather calmly for what was happening to him. "...what are you-" Fai shushed him.

"I'm teaching you, Kuro-puu!" Fai told Kurogane as he slowly pulled down Kurogane's pants and then proceeded to pull down his own.

"Do you know what class I was in just now?" he asked.

"Gym," Kurogane said simply, mentally patting himself on the back for remembering Fai's schedule.

"Yes, but we are in health this week, and we are in our Sex Ed. unit," Fai said, grabbing Kurogane's butt cheeks.

Kurogane fidgeted a little, since he didn't quite expect the sudden grab.

"I told Mr. Sigmund that I was squeamish and that I didn't want to see the video. And I don't, I told the truth about that! But I'm not at all squeamish about that kind of thing."

As soon as Fai was though speaking, he jerked down Kurogane's boxers and dove down toward Kurogane's manhood, and taking it all in at once.

Kurogane made a weird noise. It was a gasp plus a moan, with a side of, "Oh my gosh,". Fai only smiled and continued sucking Kurogane, whose knees were shaking. As Fai sucked more, Kurogane made more noise.

Fai stopped, and spit out Kurogane's penis, which stayed straight up right where he left it, so he could talk.

"Why'd you stop?" Kurogane asked, a little irritated.

"Because, Kuro-patience, this is supposed to be a edumacational! I have to make sure you're learning! Now, what is this?" Fai questioned, referring the thing he just spit out. Even though he only lightly touching it, Kurogane couldn't help but spit on Fai's hand. And not with his mouth, either. Fai giggled and licked it off.

"It's my penis, dumbass. We both already know that."

"Hmm, naughty language doesn't get you any rewards! Next question, what are these?"

Kurogane let out the loudest moan he had in a while as he struggled to quickly answer through it, "Testicles!"

"Very good..." Fai said, as he slowly went back for more. This time, his tongue took its sweet time licking through every single cell between Kurogane's legs, including his testicles. Kurogane had been trying to hold back, but he couldn't take it anymore and cried out as loud as he dared Fai's name.

Of course Kurogane didn't want Fai to stop, but he did. Perhaps Fai was done anyway, because he had another question. He stood up.

"Kurgy, do you know the proper term for the slang word, "coming"?" Fai asked, without giving Kurogane a chance to answer. Fai grabbed Kurogane's butt while pushing it toward him and Fai also thrusting himself forward. Fai still had his boxers on, but it didn't matter to Kurogane. He was practically in heaven.

"Oh... these are a hinderance, aren't they?" Fai commented, looking down toward his boxers and also to Kurogane's fat erection. Fai stepped back to remove the boxers, and threw them behind him. Then he thrust himself back to where he was before so Fai's manhood was smashed against Kurogane's.

"That's better," Fai whispered as he grabbed Kurogane's face and launched forward to make out with him. Kurogane caught him around the waist, but moved his hands down south to Fai's bare bottom. Fai wrapped his skinny legs around Kurogane's middle, making sure they were still touching down there, and Kurogane backed into a wall. Tongues flew everywhere, not just in each other's mouths, but also all over each other's faces and all over each other's necks. Sweat began to run down both of their bodies as they panted in unison.

"Getting closer, Kuro-sexy?" Fai asked into his ear, taking a two second break from eating Kurogane's face.

Kurogane took a two second break as well for a big breath and to say, "Very close,"

"Here, let me help," Fai allowed his half-naked body to slide down Kurogane's until his head was level with Kurogane's throbbing erection. Fai sucked and blew, in and out, up and down, and all around. Kurogane had given up trying to stifle his moans. They were greater than or equal to the passion of Fai's sucking. It made Kurogane's rocket shake and quiver before its launch.

"F-Fai..."

Fai sped up his process in order to make Kurogane come faster. It worked. Not only that, Kurogane's knees buckled five seconds after the Kuro-cream was blasted all over the inside of Fai's mouth.

While he didn't like to look vulnerable or weak, he had to rest on the tiled floor next to his pants and boxers for a minute. Kurogane's heart was racing and he had to catch his breath from receiving the best blow job he had gotten in a while.

After swallowing all of what had gotten in, and not around, his mouth, he spoke. "Now, to make sure you're learning," Fai began, as he was also a little out of breath, "what is this called?" he asked, pointing to a little bit of what Kurogane had spilled in Fai's mouth.

Kurogane answered correctly as Fai licked the semen off his cheek with his long tongue. Kurogane's reward was a big, open-mouth, tonguey kiss, which he gladly took as Fai climbed on top of him, allowing their two sausages to touch once more.

"Now, what is the proper term for the slang, "coming"?"

The door to the bathroom opened the second after Kurogane answered. Kurogane gave Fai an anxious look, but Fai stared back into his red eyes with a plan.

"Are you ready to apply what you've learned?" he asked, barely a whisper, as he brought Kurogane's head as close as he possibly could.

Kurogane nodded.

"Let us review what we've learned today," Fai said.

Kurogane was not opposed to "reviewing", but he did not want whoever had entered the bathroom to know what they we're doing. He decided to pretend that he was taking a dump. He picked Fai up and placed him in the corner while he tidied up by hanging their clothes in a place where no one looking under the stall would see. Then he turned back to Fai, who was already next to him, shirtless, beginning to remove Kurogane's shirt.

"This could get messy," he whispered as he felt up Kurogane's buff, buff body. Kurogane's shirt with the wolf on the front was hung up with the rest of the clothes. Fai silently climbed up Kurogane's body like a monkey and secured himself around Kurogane's middle again.

"You ready?" It was silent, but oh so clear, and Kurogane nodded again in approval as he sat down on the toilet with Fai in his lap.

Fai climbed even higher, with no objections from Kurogane, until his crotch was in Kurogane's face. Kurogane didn't even need to be told what to do.

Fai seemed to have a little more control over his noise making. Only twice did he quietly cry out Kurogane's name, and both times were during the flushing of the other person who was also in the bathroom.

The person turned on the sink. Fai took that chance to say, "Get ready,"

Kurogane prepared for Fai's white explosion, which came as soon as Kurogane put Fai back in his mouth. They were trying to be quiet, but they couldn't breathe correctly _and_ be quiet. Thankfully, the guy who came in the bathroom left promptly after drying his hands. As soon as the door shut, Fai slid down from being wrapped around Kurogane's neck and sat in his wet lap, right on his log. For yet another make out session.

"That was amazing, Kuro-kinky," Fai said between licks.

"I know. I was there." Kurogane's said back in the manliest way possible.

Neither gay knew how long they were licking and kissing on each other, but when they finally stopped, Fai asked as seductively as he could, "You ready to end class, or do you want some _extra credit_?"

"Extra credit never hurt anyone," he said, sliding his hands down to Fai's butt and sliding him as close to his crotch as he could.

"We haven't learned about butt sex in class. Your assignment is to enlighten the teacher on this subject."

"That, I can do," One more kiss he gave before he turned Fai around and stuck himself into Fai's butthole.

"Mmmmm!" Fai was happy. Kurogane couldn't do this correctly sitting down. He and Fai stood on the floor and Kurogane began thrusting into Fai's backside.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Fai was very pleased with his student. Thankfully, no one else entered the bathroom while they were in there because Fai was being _loud_. Especially when Kuro-cream was blasted between his legs again.

"Oh, shit. It's been fifteen minutes?" Kurogane finally took a look at his watch, the only article of clothing still left on him.

"Oh, sorry to keep you, Kuro-rin,"

"Oh, no," Kurogane started. "It was worth it." He kissed Fai one more time. "But I've got to get back to class."

Kurogane got dressed as quickly as he could and ran out of the restroom, down the hall, and back to the A hall where Mr. Hobbes's class was.

"Sorry it took me so long, Mr. Hobbes," Kurogane said, making a pretty big entrance, most likely unnecessarily. Kurogane expected Mr. Hobbes to be angry, or at least question why he was missing for so long. Kurogane's mind began racing to find a decent and believable excuse. _I went to the library? I stopped to talk with a friend? A teacher? I was taking a really big crap?_

"Mr. Suwa... why is your shirt on backwards?"

Kurogane blinked. That was not the question that he expected. Not only that, he was totally unaware that his shirt was, indeed, on backwards.

"You're sweating. And what is that on your face?" Mr. Hobbes inquired. Kurogane slowly reached up to touch his cheek, then the other. Nothing was there.

"Your forehead," Hobbes corrected.

Kurogane felt his forehead, and immediately gasped as his eyes grew wide. Some of Fai's cream was still on his forehead. And quite a lot of it. He looked around and the entire class had their eyes on him.

"Do you have an explanation, Mr. Suwa?"

"I... uh... doughnut. Yes, I saw my friend and... he had doughnuts. Glazed doughnuts. She went a little crazy and threw one at my face, that I caught, and ate, since I know you don't allow food in the classroom."

"And that took fifteen minutes? Why are you sweating?"

"Well... the doughnuts were so good, that I wanted more than just that one. My friend challenged me to a race down the hall. I won. I got another doughnut."

The class giggled at this excuse, but Mr. Hobbes accepted it and asked Kurogane to sit back down. Kurogane had a copy of Voltaire's Candide on his desk when he returned. He cleaned off his forehead, looked around to make sure no one was watching, and licked his fingers clean.

Out of impulse, Kurogane checked his phone and was pleased to find one new text message.

"Mr. Fluorite gives you an A+. He would also like to know if you're interested in taking his AP class later tonight. ;)"

After making sure it was safe to text, he replied.

"I'll be over at 8."

* * *

Okay, first yaoi scene I've ever even thought about writing. Constructive criticism is totally welcome just in case I think about writing another one of these one day, because I know I have no idea what I'm doing, and most of you probably do! So... yeah. Thanks in advance!

Oh, by the way, anyone get the history jokes I threw in there? The whole Thomas Hobbes / John Locke thing and the Sigmund Freud sex ed class? Hahaha, I love history humour!

**UPDATE, UPDATE, MORE UPDATE! Fai's AP Class is now complete! Go and read it right now! It's twice as raunchy, twice as hot, and twice as FREAKIN' AWESOME! Now, GO!**


End file.
